


Spread Your Wings

by woctab



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woctab/pseuds/woctab
Summary: Desires never coincide with reality and Damian Wayne must learn that when he embarks on his first assignment as a Guardian Angel for a child that will eventually become a superhero.





	Spread Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonialiao](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sonialiao).



>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Credit to the beautiful fanart goes to Sonialiao. I would like to thank her for providing me with wonderful ideas for a Guardian Angel AU. I would also like to thank [TDaL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDaL/pseuds/TDaL) for being my beta! Please enjoy! 

Richard’s current behavior was inexcusable. Damian had explained to him multiple times; that he was not a foolish fledgling, no matter what others may have said or believed. His training was complete and he had graduated top of his class. Nothing less should have been expected of Bruce Wayne’s heir. 

“Richard,” Damian growled lowly, his left eye twitching as he was fussed over. He ground his teeth in annoyance when he was ignored. Richard smoothed his hair back, double checked his uniform, and made sure that his feathers were not ruffled. He had been performing the same mundane and unnecessary tasks for what seemed like an eternity. 

“Must I remind you that I have received my first assignment because of my excellent performance in the academy?” Once again, he was ignored and that caused him to snap. “Cease your hovering,” Damian snapped. He almost felt guilty when he saw the look of surprise on Richard’s face. 

“Watch your mouth, brat.” Todd’s annoying voice commanded. 

Damian barred his teeth, not appreciating the insult. His eyes narrowed as Todd approached him, he kept vigilant just in case he would retaliate. 

His hands flew up toward his forehead too late to shield from Todd’s finger. A sharp sting to the middle of his forehead made him huff in annoyance. 

“You’re lucky that it was only a flick.” Todd said as he stepped back to stand beside Richard. 

Damian scowled at him, filing away the slight to the back of his mind. Revenge would be extracted when Todd least expected it.

“Dami, promise me you’ll be careful.” Richard spoke, not bothering to mask in the worry in his voice.

Rolling his eyes, he stepped closer to Richard. “I graduated at the top of my class among guardians much older than myself.” Damian hoped that would convince Richard to stop worrying about him.  
“But, you’re still a fledgling.” Damian watched Richard worry his lip between his teeth.

“I am prepared for this assignment,” He reassured him with a small smile.

Damian was not prepared to be engulfed in a warm hug. However, he indulged Richard because he knew that his older brother was genuinely concerned about him.

The kiss to the forehead made him feel loved, but he would never admit that out loud. After all, the last thing he wanted was Richard to begin crying.

“Instead of worrying about him, you should worry about his assignment.”

Damian would know that annoying, haughty voice anywhere. “What are you doing here, Drake?”

“I came because Dick asked me too,” Drake replied.

“Your presence is unnecessary.” Damian did not need Drake there to see him off. Was this what it was called to make a big deal out of something? He would ask Alfred about it at a later time.

“Be nice, Damian,” Richard warned him as he pulled away. “Can you tell me one last time, the goal of a guardian angel?”

Damian rolled his eyes in annoyance, but once more indulged Richard to prevent him from becoming upset. “Our goal as guardian angels is to guide and protect our assignments. We vow to do them no harm.” It was the short explanation of their jobs as guardian angels.

Richard ran a hand over his cheek. “If you need help, you can always ask one of us, Dami. We’re here to support you.”

He withheld a sigh and barely refrained from telling Richard that he would not require any assistance. How many times would he have to say that he wasn’t a lost fledging that everyone tried to make him out to be.

“Thank you for the sentiment, Richard. It is appreciated.” Damian replied.

Damian watched as Richard stepped back, it seemed that he was finally ready to let him go on his first assignment. That was a relief, the last thing he wanted was to have Richard’s worried face engraved into his mind on his first case.

“Prepare to be amazed at how well I out preform you, Drake.” Damian announced with a smirk.

He easily ignored the scoff that was the reply to his jeer.

With one last look at his older brothers, he turned around and headed through the portal to Earth. His assignment had better be worthy of him.

\---------------

It took little effort on his part to locate his assignment. The boy was currently at school, running around with his classmates. This was his assignment? Damian settled himself on a tree branch and tried not to sneer.

He withheld his opinion on him because Richard had warned him not to immediately judge assignments because of a first impression. It would take weeks or perhaps months of observation to learn about the true character of his assignment.

Damian found it strange that the boy with black hair and blue eyes seemed so familiar, but at that moment, he could not figure out why.

Settling against the tree trunk, Damian crossed his arms over his chest and watched the boy, Jon Kent. He knew that he had heard that last name somewhere before, but the origin alluded him. Regardless, it was not of importance at the moment.

\--------------

“He’s observing him right now.” Dick said, he had been giving Jason and Tim the play by play, the moment Damian arrived to where his assignment was.

“Damian will kill you if he finds out your spying on him,” Tim pointed out. However, neither he nor Jason were stopping Dick. It was their little brother’s first assignment and Dick’s reaction was natural. When they had gone out on their first assignment, he had reacted the same way.

“I’m surprised Bruce didn’t show up.” Jason crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against one of the pillars in the room.

“We all know how busy Bruce is and he wished Dami good luck this morning before heading out.” Dick’s gaze was focused on Damian as he spoke to Jason.

Damian was a prodigy just like Tim, however, he sorely lacked the social grace and skills Tim possessed. That was what worried him the most.

Dick squinted and leaned closer to the mirror that was used for scouting missions. “That kid looks so familiar.” He gestured to Tim to take a look.

Tim stepped close and looked at Damian’s assignment. His eyes widened and he gasped. “What’s his name?”

Dick racked his brain, he knew that Damian had told him the name of his assignment. “Um….” He took a few more moments to think. “Oh! Jon Kent.”

Tim’s mouth fell open. “That’s my assignment’s little brother.”

Jason burst out laughing, tears filling his eyes.

“Shut up, Jason!” Tim massaged his temples, hopefully Damian didn’t make the connection between the two because he’d be even more annoying to deal with.

\---------------

Damian floated a few feet about his assignment, making notes of his behavior toward others. From a nonbiased perspective, the boy was exceptionally kind and he wondered if he would truly make a successful superhero.

He silently listed the traits for the superheroes that was studied in his introductory courses. A particular course was taught by his father, the motto ‘Justice, Not Vengeance’ was the center piece of his curriculum.

According to his father, a superhero should be focused on saving people in danger, not satisfying their own need for vengeance. Vengeance was dangerous and could be all consuming.

Regarding his father’s teachings, he assumed this boy would have acceptable traits as a future superhero. With his kindness, it was doubtful that he would consumed by vengeance.

However, humans were fickle, even those with super powers. Kindness did not make the boy exempt from human weaknesses such as the desire for revenge.

Sighing, he decided not to make any more assumptions as of yet. The boy was simply on the bus, chatting with his friends.

Would he even be able to draw any conclusions on what kind of superhero he could become? The boy, Jon, lived in a small and very quiet town. The most that happened was probably cats being stuck in trees.

Damian sighed even louder, his eye twitching as various thoughts flitted through his mind. Did the higher ups think him to incapable despite his exceptional test scores? Is that why they assigned him to a boy that lived in a town in the middle of nowhere.

They would regret underestimating him. Damian vowed to make this child the best superhero the world and all the Guardians had ever seen.

A smirk spread across his lips as he managed the utterly stupid looks on the Guardians faces when they realized what an excellent job he had done.

\---------------

Jon felt strange, like he was being watched. But, why would he be watched? Could someone have figured out who he was and what he did sometimes? Swallowing, he looked around the bus, trying to figure out if anyone was acting strangely.

When his friend tapped him on the shoulder, a look of confusion on her face, he realized that he was the one that was acting strangely.

For now, he shrugged off the odd feeling. It was likely that he was just being paranoid because he had just stared to follow in the footsteps of his father and brother.

Jon shook the thoughts from his head and smiled at his friend, assuring her that he was fine.

The rest of the bus ride home, he focused on chatting with his friends about the silliest stuff.

Damian perched on a tree outside of the boy’s window. No one had informed him of how utterly dull keeping an eye on an assignment could be.

\---------------

In the past hour, Jon had come home had a snack and was currently struggling with homework.

“-TT,” he mumbled in annoyance. Was this how he would spend the rest of his days?

Did the higher ups make a mistake with his assignment? This boy had not down anything even partially heroic in the hours he had been watching him.

However, Damian reminded himself that the assignment was superhero in training and a child at that. Human children had school and whatever other humanly things they needed to do.

Damian yawned and spread out his wings to distract himself from his boredom.

His gaze shifted back to Jon, who was scratching his head and chewing on his bottom lip. Was homework really that difficult?

As if sensing his distress, he watched as his mother entered his room. An odd and uneasy feeling settled in his stomach as he watched Jon’s mother assist him with homework.

Fleeting memories of his own mother came to mind. A phantom whiff of her scent, flooded his nostrils, and his heart clenched. There were no Jasmine’s within the vicinity.

Damian pushed the thoughts of his mother from his mind and inhaled sharply, his attention returning to the mother and son.

A smile different from the one that Jon shared with his friends appeared on his face as his mother assisted him with his homework.

His treacherous brain provided him with old painful memories of his mother, of what she wanted him to be and of where she was currently.

It wasn’t entirely her fault, he knew how seductive power could be. She cared for him in her own way. That alone was clear because he could remember her warmth and her scent.

Damian pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and huffed in annoyance. He usually tried avidly not to think about his mother.

It made his brain run in over drive. She was kicked out of the realm of Guardian along with her father. They thought humans to be unworthy of protecting, they were so easily corrupted, so willing to hurt one another.

According to his grandfather, superheroes shouldn’t protect evil humans, but purge them from the world. Thus, his grandfather tried to lead his assignments down that path. He taught his mother to do the same. As a result of their radical viewpoints, they were cast out from the Guardians realms.

Father had informed him that they were given multiple chances to reform their way of thinking, to follow the oath that guardians took. However, they refused time and time again.

It was with a heavy heart from the higher ups that they were cast out from the realm. His mother and grandfather were striped of everything including their wings. It was the first time such a thing had ever occurred.

Damian frowned as he recalled the whispers he heard about himself as a child. The disgusting gossipy Guardians spoke of how his mother tried to corrupt him and how his father fought endlessly that he remain in the realm because he was an innocent child.

Grinding his teeth, he cursed those stupid gossipy Guardians. He would prove them all wrong and show them how utterly pathetic and stupid they were.

Even though he was straying from the path his mother wanted, disregarding his beliefs, he hoped one day to become something that she could be proud of. 

Damian’s head snapped up when he heard laughter, his gaze snapped over to the window. A brow quirked in confusion, as he watched the scene unfold. Jon’s mother had a huge grin on her face, her finger tips grazing Jon. His eyes were screwed shut and he was squirming violently.

His eyes narrowed and he racked his brain for the name of the activity his mother was partaking in. After a moment, it came to him. Tickling.

Cocking his head, he watched his mother tickle various spots and Jon was kicking out his feet and holding his sides.

Damian concluded that humans were far too strange for him to understand.

\---------------

His eye twitched, lip curling in the disgust. How could he have been so foolish as to not recognize the last name Kent?

Drake was constantly gushing about the self-proclaimed superhero standing next to his assignment. It was nauseating to hear how amazing Conner Kent was every hour of every day.

Damian sneered as he watched Kent chat happily with his assignment. He was even more determined to make sure that his assignment was not an incompetent child.

However, he knew it would be a challenge since the child was related to Drake’s assignment, who he believed was inept in every possible way.

Sighing, he perched himself against a higher branch, continuing to observe Jon Kent.

\---------------

Did the guardians think of him as some unskilled child? His father was Bruce Wayne and no one could deny his skill. His mother and grandfather was just as skilled despite ideals.

Yet they had assigned him to this child! A child who spent his days going to school and socializing with other annoying juveniles. He had been observing his assignment for weeks and his assignment had failed to do anything even partially heroic. 

Damian clenched his fists, tempted to return to his realm and demand another assignment. His talents were being wasted on some child that showed no motivation to become a hero.

Flapping his wings in annoyance, he followed the fool back to his house. His mouth was always opening, babbling stupidly to the other juveniles.

“Hey baby bro.”

Damian startled but within a second he regained his composure. Turning, he faced his older brother.

“Richard,” he greeted.

He watched wearily as Richard approached him, his arms already spread. It was only Richard that he indulged in such a manner.

Damian would never admit to anyone that he liked being hugged by his older brother. His arms were always strong and he radiated a calming warmth. It felt nice to have his face squished against Dick’s chest, it always made him feel safe.

“How’s your first assignment?” Richard asked him.

“They are underestimating me by assigning me to this child,” Damian spat out angrily.

There was silence for what he considered to be an eternity before Richard finally spoke up. “Damian there isn’t a single superhero that didn’t start off as a fumbling child.”

“He does not care about being a superhero! I have observed him for weeks and all he does is attend school, socialize, and perform chores,” Damian argued, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his tone.

“Dami, he’s still a kid.”

He was well aware that Jon Kent was still a kid, but he wasn’t making the slightest effort to do even the simplest heroic act.

“This child does not want to be a hero, all he wants is to foolish spend his time doing what a normal human would.” Damian was repulsed.

A hand cupped his face. “You have to understand that not everyone is like you. Dami, you were top of your class and you know what you want to do as a guardian. Jon is a kid with powers trying to figure out what to do with himself and that’s why you were assigned to him. You need to be his guide so he can decide whether he wants to be a hero or not.”

Damian relaxed a fraction when Richard began stroking his cheek.

“Jon’s father and older brother are both superheroes. What if he’s afraid that he won’t be great superheroes like them? Think about how you felt when your mom and grandfather were exiled. Weren’t you afraid that you might be just like them? The things that you two are going through are different, but don’t you think you can understand how he feels? That maybe he’s questioning himself?”

He lifted his gaze to study Richard’s face, his words sinking into him. After a moment, he sighed.

“I do not often admit to your face that you are right,” Damian mumbled under his breath. The moment he spoke those words, he regretted them. The smile on Richard’s face, annoyed him quite a bit.

“Dami, we all believe in you and you have to believe in Jon Kent. Remember, you are his support.”

Damian’s nose scrunched when Richard leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“If you ever need advice, your big brothers are always here for you.”

Damian extracted himself from his arms. “I will keep that in mind.”

He watched as Richard disappeared as quickly as he had arrived.

\---------------

Damian had been dozing lightly against the branch he had claimed as his own. However, his eyes shot open when he heard a window opening.

His assignment was sneaking out of his room, wearing the most atrocious uniform he had ever seen. Had he no sense of style? Ripped jeans, a cape, and a sweater?

Regardless, he was pleasantly surprised that his assignment had finally decided to do something, now it was finally his time to act. Damian would finally be able to perform his duty to guide him.

Unfolding his wings, he flew above, keeping a close eye on Jon as he ran through the fields.

Damian was confused as to why his assignment was traveling on foot at such a slow speed. Jon should have super human speed similarly to his elder brother.

Their trip lasted a few minutes, before Jon came to a screeching halt in a field with a few trees. Damian crossed his arms over his chest and floated above him, observing his strange actions.

Jon was walking around the fields, eyeing targets that had been sloppily placed on the trees surrounding the area.

Damian noted that his assignment was shaking and muttering something to himself. His behavior was far too strange.

His gaze was focused on Jon’s body language as he hesitatingly stepped a few feet away from the target. The boy’s eyes squint, but Damian could tell by his stiff body that his heat vision would not properly reach the target.

As he watched Jon, unpleasant memories surfaced. The way the boy carried himself, reminded him of the time shortly after his mother and grandfather had been exiled.

Luckily, it was before he was enrolled in the academy. No one outside his family had witnessed how much he doubted himself. The filthy Guardians that whispered about him, did not see those moments of weakness.

Damian clenched his fists, his face contorting as he thought about those fools in the realm waiting for him to fail. He would not fail and give them the satisfaction.

Taking deep breaths, he cleared his mind of those thoughts and focused on Jon. His behavior no longer confused him because he understood.

Damian assumed prior to his arrival, something had occurred that made Jon doubt his abilities. Perhaps, he had had accidently hurt someone or something. Thus, he assumed that he could not control his powers. That was the only logical explanation for the tenseness in his body and the way he was trying to hold back his raw power.

Straightening up and spreading out his wings, he landed right behind Jon. His assignment needed to work on his posture, it was horrendous. Damian reached out to shift his legs into a more stable position.

“Who are you?

Damian shot straight up, his eyes wide, he could not compose himself enough to hide the surprise on his face.

“Why do you have wings?”

In an instant, he was shooting up into the sky, making his way back to the realm, his mind racing.

Jon Kent could see him. How was that possible? Since the dawn of time, there has never been a superhero that could see his guardian.

Damian took deep breaths, trying to calm down, and think things through logically, but he was unable to do so. His mind was racing, one question at the forefront. Why could Jon Kent see him?

It was unfathomable. Damian kept replaying the scene in his mind. Would anyone believe him? Steeling himself to be mocked, Damian flew as fast as he could back to the realm.

He needed to find Richard because he would be the only one not to ignore him.

\---------------

Upon arrival to the realm, anxiety was buzzing right under his skin, but he gracefully landed and tucked his exhausted wings behind his back.

Damian kept his back straight and his pace steady as he searched for Richard. He was the only one that would believe him. However, other people’s belief in his account was inconsequential, since they did not matter.

His heart was thudding in his chest as he finally spotted Richard. Clearing his throat, he approached him.

“Richard,” Damian greeted not betraying how unnerved he was, but what had occurred with his assignment.

“Dami?” The look of shock on his face was not what he wanted to see.

“I wish to speak with you.” Damian tried to ask as politely as he could.

Richard stood staring before he nodded almost dumbly. Damian gestured for him to follow. This was not a conversation they needed to have in the open. The last thing he wanted was someone to overhear and begin spreading rumors about him in the realm.

Once he was satisfied with their location, he stopped walking and turned around to face Richard. The look of worry on his face made Damian feel guilty. However, he pushed that guilt aside.  
“I have a very sensitive topic to speak to you about.” Damian began, watching Richard’s facial expression very carefully.

Dick nodded and stepped closer, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “I’m all ears, baby brother.”

Damian ignored the ‘baby brother’ comment. No matter how many times he requested Richard not refer to him as such, he did it anyway. It had become too much of a wasted effort to remind him another time.

Taking a deep calming breath, he spoke. “My assignment can see me.” Damian had no intention of as they say beating around the bush. It was better to just admit what the issue was.

Damian was surprised that Richard’s facial expression remained blank. It was more than plausible that he did not know how to process such information. He could not blame him for such a reaction.

“What?”

Damian rolled his eyes, but didn’t comment on what he really thought of Richard’s response. As of that moment, it was not the right time for such a thing.

“My assignment can see me,” he repeated for Richard’s benefit.

The hand on his shoulder tightened a fraction, but not enough to hurt. Damian watched as Richard’s brow furrowed, his mouth turned into a frown.

“Dami, you need to go back.” Damian noted the tension in his voice. “Go back and I’ll figure something out.”

Damian’s eyes narrowed, but he took a moment to consider what Richard was telling him to do. This situation was an oddity and the other guardians were already at his throat ready to kick him out if he slipped out. Thus, he realized that what Richard was telling him made sense. If the wrong guardians found about what was occurring before his older brother was able to assess the situation, it would not be good for him.

Straightened his posture, he regarded Richard with a tight smile. “It was a pleasure seeing you, Richard.” If anyone asked, he could say that the young fledgling-as they liked to call him-simply came to visit his older brother.

Richard pulled him into a tight hug and kissed the top of his head. “We’ll handle whatever this is together,” he whispered against his hair.

Damian pulled away and spread his wings. It would be foolish to doubt himself, but a part of him wished that it was all a story that he had made up.

Sighing, Damian turned away from Richard and headed back to Earth.

\---------------

Damian used extreme caution when observing his assignment. The fact that the boy was constantly looking over his shoulder, did not sit well with him. Jon’s behavior only served to solidify the fact that he had been seen.

Only a few hours had passed since he had informed Richard about what had occurred, but he had not seen or heard back from him. Damian tried not to let that bother him.

Sighing, his wings fluttering in annoyance, he perched himself on a high branch out of his assignments range of vision or at least that was what he assumed.

Currently, Jon was speaking with Drake’s assignment. Damian’s nose wrinkled, he did not see anything extraordinary about him. Drake just liked to exaggerate, how pathetic.

Damian nearly fell off his branch when the conversation shifted and he picked up on what was being said.

“I saw an angel! His wings were beautiful.”

Damian’s eyes widened a fraction and he swallowed heavily. This was not good at all. However, some of his anxiety eased when he realized that Drake’s assignment didn’t look to believe what he was saying.

“I’m not making this up!”

Damian could tell that Jon was annoyed that his brother didn’t believe what was saying. He watched as Jon stomped off in a huff cutting the conversation short with his brother.

His gaze shifted from Jon back to the sky. When would Richard arrive? He had reassured him last night that they would handle whatever was happening together. But, why wasn’t he there as of yet?

\---------------

Damian Wayne was not a guardian to hesitate, ever. But, as he watched Jon sneak out, this time accompanied by a dog with a cape, Damian faltered. He could admit he was more than intrigued by the dog, and that may have influenced his decision to follow his assignment.

“The dog can fly too,” Damian mumbled under his breath. At this point, he refused to feel shocked about anything that was associated with Jon Kent.

Taking a deep breath, he kept far behind the pair so that he wouldn’t be spotted. Since Richard had yet to show up, Damian had to figure out the situation for himself.

The last thing he needed was Richard there holding his hand like some pathetic fledgling that couldn’t handle a stressful situation.

Squaring his shoulders, Damian flew after the pair.

They barely flew for a few minutes before Jon landed on the field from the night before. Damian kept his distance, determined to observe the two from a distance.

However, desires rarely coincided with reality. Damian watched as the dog sniffed the air and then started barking.

His body froze as Jon and his dog turned in his direction, staring up at him. The anxiety churned his stomach and he stared back at him, at that moment he didn’t know what to do.

However, his brain restarted and he turned around and sped off. Damian did not turn around when he heard Jon calling for him to come back and he ignored the fact that he was chasing after him.

Without considering the consequences, he flew hire, the realm was the only place he could think of going.

“Dami!”

Damian froze midair, turning in the direction he had heard an all too familiar voice. He was relieved and yet unsettled as Richard, Todd, and Drake came into his line of sight.

The first person to approach him was Tim, his mouth turned into a severe frown.

“You have something to say, Drake?” Damian sneered at him.

Tim glared at him as he spoke. “He can see you? How can he see you?”

His face contorted into one of disgust. “I have no idea, but he’s chasing after me and I may require….” Damian paused it pained him to even utter the word. “Assistance.”

He didn’t like the fleeting look on Drake’s face, pity wasn’t something that he needed. However, he quickly covered up his slight in judgment.

“You’re his guardian angel, why do you need assistance?”

Damian’s lip curled and he barely resisted growling at him. “Because his dog can fly too, Drake!” Nothing about his assignment made much sense to him.

Damian was satisfied when he saw the look of confusion on Drake’s face that would hopefully shut him up for a while.

“Kid, you’ve got to be shitting us.”

Damian rolled his eyes and turned to face Todd. “I have no reason to do such a pathetic and childish thing. This is not some cry for attention, I am not Drake.”

He was not the least bit bothered by the scowl on Todd’s face. “Watch your mouth, kid.”

“Hey! I didn’t know there were more of you!”

Damian turned around, his stomach clenching unpleasantly as his assignment and the dog flew over to them. What was he going to do now?

“Drake, what are you doing?” Damian glared at him when he summoned his staff. Was he mad? How could he even thing of drawing a weapon against his assignment?

Todd at least had the ability to think rationally and he grabbed Drake’s arm, trying to pull him away. Damian was dumb struck as he watched, the dog bite down on the blade of the staff. Had Jon giving him the command when he wasn’t paying attention?

“Dami, we have to go!” Richard took a tight hold of his hand and tried to drag him away. But, a tug on his clothes had him jerking backwards.

Damian turned his head, eyes wide in shock. Jon was staring at him, his eyes almost seeming to sparkle.

“Don’t go.”

Damian’s mouth fell open, but he couldn’t say anything because Richard was pulling him away. Jon and his dog were no match for his older brothers, who were full-fledged guardians.

\---------------

Damian flexed his wings, looking out at the realm. It had been weeks and the head guardians had been deliberating about his assignment. His father had attended the meetings and as a result, despite the strange circumstances, Jon was still his assigned superhero in training.

“I can’t believe you’re the only one in the realm who has ever had this issue. Of course, you’d have a faulty case.”

Drake’s annoying voice was assaulting his senses and he scowled.

“Cease your foolish comments. My case is special because I am special, shut up, Drake!” Damian turned to face him so that Drake could see the scowl on his face.

“Don’t tell me to shut up!”

Damian titled his head up so he could glare at Drake. “Make me.”

“That’s enough.” Richard’s voice boomed over the string of insults, Drake was aiming at him.

“I was looking forward to seeing Tim take the baby brat down.”

Damian watched as Richard gave Todd a withering look, showing his disapproval. He didn’t even bothering holding back his laughter as he watched Richard scold Todd.

Richard turned to face him, reaching out and placing his hands on his shoulders. “Be careful, Damian. This is something that has never happened before. The only reason the guardians agreed to not reassign you is because Bruce reminded them that they are the ones that are responsible for putting you in this situation. If anything happens, come get me immediately.”

Damian didn’t like when Richard worried about him and he tried his best to be reassuring. “Do not worry about me, I have made a vow to make Jon Kent into the greatest superhero that has ever graced the Earth.”

The smile on Richard’s face calmed the nervousness in his gut. “I believe that you’ll keep that vow, Dami.” He leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Your big brothers believe in you.”

Damian noted that he stressed the word big brothers causing his gaze to shift to Todd and Drake who were staring intently at him. Against his better judgement, he smiled at them before pulling away.

Spreading out his wings, he descended to Earth.

\---------------

It was not difficult to locate his assignment. The field with the empty targets was were the boy went frequently, but not much practicing occurred.

Now that Damian knew that Jon could see him, he could find out what was holding the boy back. What had happened to make him afraid of his using powers and realizing his true potential?

Damian had no intention of running away from him this time. Without hesitating-which was difficult considering the way his stomach was churning-he landed right in front of Jon Kent.

The look of shock on Jon’s face was quite satisfying and it helped settle some of his nerves. Clearing his throat, he spoke.

“Jon Kent, I am your mentor, your guardian that will lead you to becoming a superhero whose name will become known throughout the world.”

Damian watched as Jon’s mouth fell open and he struggled to reply for a few moments. He tried his best to be patient and wait for his assignment to say something intelligent or at least something he could understand.

“Me?”

Damian tried not to roll his eyes at the reply.

“Yes, you. In fact, you are special, the first ever being that has been able to see the guardian that has been assigned to guide them.”

The boy’s face fell and he ducked his head. “You’ve got the wrong person.”

“I do not have the wrong person. What makes you say something so foolish and unnecessary?” Damian planned to get to the bottom of this.

Jon scratched the back of his head nervously still not making eye contact with him.

“I’m dangerous,” he mumbled under his breath.

Damian tried to channel Richard as he spoke to his assignment since he did not think that he was a very reassuring person by nature.

“All superheroes can be considered dangerous when they are young and unable to properly control their powers,” Damian informed him.

Jon bit his lip finally looking up at Damian. “But…I killed…I killed a cat.”

Damian tried not to lash out that instant because logically he knew that wouldn’t get them anywhere. He had always been fond of the creatures on Earth and the fact that his assignment had killed one didn’t sit too well with him.

“It was an accident?” Damian asked Jon.

He watched as Jon nodded his head, his hands clasped together tightly.

Trying to act like the guardian he was supposed to be, he stepped closer to Jon. “I am here to train you, Jon. Listen to me because this is the truth. I have made a vow to myself and I will make it to you. You will become the best hero with my guidance.”

Damian held out his hand and watched as Jon stared at it. “Shake my hand if you desire my help, if you want me to guide you and help you take control of the powers were gifted with. If you shake my hand, you will never return to this field to stand around and haphazardly try to use your powers.”

Jon stared at his hand, biting down on his lip.

The time ticked by slowly before Jon finally reached out and took his hand.

Damian smiled and grasped it, but soon his expression turned dark. “Under my tutelage, you will never harm another innocent animal.”

The look of awe and respect on Jon’s face made Damian push out his chest.

”I will warn you now, I will not go easy on you. Are you prepared?”

Jon released his hand and grinned. “Bring it on!”

Damian thought that he could come to respect this Kent. Richard might have been right, perhaps it was wrong of him to be so put out because Jon was a child.  
Turning toward the field, he started the first lesson of the night.

\---------------

"Is there a reason you have been sulking?" Damian asked Jon as he landed beside him on the field that he had first realized Jon could see him.

"Shouldn't you know? You're always watching." 

Damian's hearing was superior so he heard the grumblings coming from Jon.

"As skilled as I am, I cannot read your mind, Jon." Damian wasn't in the mood to deal with his whining.

"Katy teased me because I've never kissed anyone before."

Damian's eyebrow quirked and he stared at Jon. What a pathetic reason to be sulking.

"You are ten. Such things are trivial," Damian huffed.

They didn't have time for this because Jon needed to continue to make progress as a superhero. 

"They are going to tease me forever because I haven't had my first kiss yet," Jon complained to him.

Damian rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. "Would you like to gain experience?"

It was slightly amusing to see Jon's face go through various emotions in the span of a few seconds. His assignment was interested but he also seemed very nervous.

"You know about kissing?" Jon hasn't even bothered to mask the awe in his voice.

Damian scoffed and shook his head. "I am not a child like you."

Jon's face scrunched up. "Oh yeah, then prove it!"

He was not a guardian who backed down from a challenge. Landing in front of Jon, he straightened up to his full height. He ignored the fact that Jon was taller than him even though he was still a child.

"Do not regret this Jon," he warned him.

"I...I am not scared," Jon blurted out.

Damian took a deep breath and stepped in closet to Jon. It annoyed him that he had to get on his tip toes to actually reach his lips.

This was nothing serious, just a kiss. He saw the older guardians doing it sometimes and he thought it was a waste of time.

Leaning in, Damian pressed his lips against Jon's. For a reason beyond his understanding, his cheeks felt hot and he quickly pulled away and tried to compose himself.

His gaze flickered to Jon and he saw how red his cheeks were and his fingers were brushing against his lips.

"Was that too much for you?" Damian tried to tease him to hide that he was feeling as flustered as he was.

"Let's just get back to training," Jon told him, looking anywhere but him.

Damian was more than ready for that distraction. 

\---------------

"I never expected this brat to even get a life a kiss." Todd reached out and pinched his cheek.

Damian reached out and pushed his hand away. "What are you going on about?"

"We witnessed your first kiss." Todd grinned at him.

Damian mumbled angrily under his breath when heat settled on his cheeks.

"It was really cute," Richard cooed at him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I can't believe Jon wanted to kiss you," Drake said to him.

Damian tried to glare at Drake but Richard held him tightly against his chest. Richard continued to coo at him as Drake and Todd laughed. He was certain that he would die of humiliation.

"Remember not to be too forceful, Dami. You might not get another kiss," Richard told him.

"I do not plan to kiss him again, I only did it because he was whining," Damian yelled against Richard's chest.

"Calm down," Todd managed to say through his laughter.

"Shut up!" Damian growled, which only caused Richard to hug him tighter.

\---------------

"They are harassing me because of you!" Damian pointed a finger at Jon, his mouth turned into an unhappy frown.

"You're the one that kissed me," Jon sputters, his cheeks dark red.

Ever since their first kiss, Jon had been acting strange around him. He had been missing targets more often and it was start5ing to grate on his nerves. One kiss should have not caused Jon to act so strangely. 

“You are the one that is allowing that one meaningless kiss to hinder our progress,” Damian spat out in annoyance.

Jon’s face got redder and he glared angrily at him. Damian shrugged off his glare, it didn’t bother him one bit. It wasn’t his fault that Jon couldn’t accept the truth. 

“If it was meaningless, then this is meaningless too!” Jon leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips. 

Damian’s cheeks instantly grew hot, he hadn’t expected Jon to kiss him. 

“Why are you acting strangely?” Jon shot back at him. 

“I am not,” Damian denied. 

“Your face is red,” Jon accused. 

Damian touched his cheeks and they were so hot, which only made him more embarrassed. Why did Jon kiss him like that? It didn’t make any sense.

“So is yours!” Damian couldn’t compose himself no matter how hard he tried. 

“Because…” Jon faltered for a moment. “It hurt when you said it was meaningless.”

Damian stared at him, feeling somewhat guilty. The last thing he wanted was for stupid kisses to ruin how hard they had worked together. 

“I kissed you because I didn’t want those kids to tease you,” Damian admitted quietly. 

Jon gasped and his head shot up to look at Damian. “You did that for me?” 

Damian’s cheeks grew even hotter when Jon smiled at him.

“Thanks, Damian!” Jon quickly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“That is enough,” Damian grunted and tried to pull away from the hug. “We do not have time for this, today is our first mission together.”

Jon pulled away, big grin still on his face. “Today we go save animals that have been stranded or abandoned.”

Damian nodded and straightened out his uniform. Before he could truly compose himself, Jon grabbed his hand and took off. 

“No time to waste,” Jon announced and burst out into laughter. 

Damian would never admit it out loud, but he really enjoyed the sound of Jon laughing. It was so much better than Jon’s dejected face because he was afraid of his own powers. 

The smile on his face matched Jon’s as they soared through the sky together.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://woctab.tumblr.com)


End file.
